


Once Upon a time Prompts

by Fangurl01



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Humour, OUAT - Freeform, Scarletswan, probably not what was meant, response to a prompt, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangurl01/pseuds/Fangurl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my response to the prompt: Emma Swan and Will Scarlet wearing each others clothes. </p>
<p>This is probably not what they meant or wanted but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a time Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any prompts, I will write them

Emma crouches down in the clean, refreshing water and scrubs the dirt and blood out of her hair, it washes away downstream. She splashes some water on her face and finishes scrubbing her body. Emma knows not to stay in here too long, she’s vulnerable right now and that’s a risk, she doesn’t know is The Dark Queen is catching up or not. Last time Emma saw that wicked woman was when she lost her at that small fishing village, she almost caused her friends and family’s lives that day.

Emma steps out of the lake and rings out her hair and tries to rub the water off her creamy skin with her scarred hands. She glances for where she left her clothes on some rocks but can’t find them, her head whips around, who would steal her clothes, they weren’t much. Just a white long sleeved shirt, a pale blue woollen dress, a white corset and her trust leather boots that she stole from a small house next to a bakery.

Emma groans and looks desperately for her clothes, she sees some fabric swaying in the wind from the trees behind her, Emma quickly dresses. She didn’t remember putting them up there, when she looks at herself she notices that they certainly aren’t her clothes. She’s dressed in black tights, a furry brown shirt, black leather boots that are too big and a very red cloak.  
Emma shakes her head and runs a hand through her curls. She starts to walk away when she hears something, twigs snapping. She turns around and sees a man splashing through the lack towards her clutching something in his hand. A very naked man, a very naked man shouting something at her. Emma turns and bolts far away from that man.

…………………..  
Will lets out an annoyed huff, he had fallen in the lake and decided to leave his clothes to dry on a tree. Then he decided he might as well clean himself properly while he waited. After a quick bath he pulled himself out of the water and onto a rocky ledge, sitting next to him were clothes.

“I thought I hung my clothes on a tree,” He mused. When he looked at the clothes he realised that they aren’t his. It was a bloomin dress.

He looked up and realised he had pulled himself out on the wrong side of the lake. Will looked over at the other side and saw a woman pulling on his clothes.

“Oi!” he yelled “Oi! Those are my clothes,” but she didn’t hear him. 

Will grabbed her clothes in one hand and waded through the lake towards her. Her head snapped up and stared at him “Oi lady them’s my stuff!” he yelled and she bolted. “Sodding brilliant,” he groans arriving at the other side of the lake.

Robin is expecting him back by nightfall and he can’t go back naked, there are no towns around for at least three days. Preparing himself for embarrassment Will pulls on the very tight white shirt and pale blue dress that he supposes is meant to be long and loose but it barely reaches his knees and feels like it’s about to snap. Will squeezes his feet into the leather boots and looks at the white lace thing in his hand. On closer inspection he realises it’s a corset.

“I think I’ll pass on that one,” he says to himself before walking (more like hobbling, these boots are bloody tight) to where he knows the merry men’s camp is waiting, and so are the taunts and jokes he'll surely get.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember send me a prompt, you can send me it via Tumblr (my name is Claudiagee09) or just in the comments below


End file.
